1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to deer stand apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved deer stand apparatus wherein the same is arranged for ease of portability and disassembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Deer stands of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,552,247; 4,625,831; and 4,840,252.
The prior art has heretofore failed to provide for an organization having a shelter structure arranged for ease of disassembly and mounting relative to an elevated platform and transported upon a self-supporting framework to elevate the platform in use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.